


In your eyes

by Helplessdreamer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family, First Kiss, New Year, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helplessdreamer/pseuds/Helplessdreamer
Summary: Team Flash decided to celebrate New year.





	In your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I know it's late, but happy New year!

“Do you guys know what we need now?” Cisco asked when team gathered in cortex after they finaly defeted and locked up latest meta.

Everyone looked exhausted and after long silence Barry finally asked him “What?”

“A New year party!” he exclaimed loudly but Iris and Caitlin gave him “Really, after everything today?” look and boys were quiet, even Ralph, but Cisco was persistent.

“Come on guys, we celebrate Christmas every year but something always happens and we forget about New year.” He set down on the chair and leaned back “And it’s not like we don’t have anything to celebrate, we found Cicada’s weaknes, Caitlin get Killer Frost back…”

“I’m most likely going to die from boredom on this Earth, not from Cicada. You people need more fun, you should listen to the Little one!” Sherloque yelled and pointed at Cisco who noded his head few times “Yes, listen to me.”

“You know what, he’s right, let’s celebrate New year, I’m gonna prepare everything in a flash, what do you say?” Barry was the first one to agree with him and then the others followed.

“Ok, but honey, there’s no way I’m gonna let you prepare the party alone” Iris said to Barry and he dramatically put a hand over his heart at how thoughtfull his wife was but then she add “you'll screw something up.”

“ All right, dad you go and pick up Cecile and Jenna, and the rest off you go dress up and be at our place at 9, Barry and I will take care of everything.”

“Oh, you sure I won’t screw something?” Barry asked her but it was clear that he wasn’t really mad.

“No, I’m gonna be with you whole time.” Iris simply answered him and then kissed him on the cheek.

“When did she bacame so bossy?” Barry asked everyone to tease her.

“I don’t know man, but you are in a big trouble.” Came from Cisco and then “You go girl.” and wink from Caitlin.

 

“Oh Caitlin, can you please go to Nora and tell her the plan, she’s in the speed lab, she wanted to train more, early New year’s resolution I think.” Iris told Caitlin while she packing her stuffs.

“Sure, I’ll tell her. Caitlin stood up but before she made her way to the door Ralph said something simple but Caitlin winced at that.  
“Yes, call Nora and team Flash is complete and ready to step in 2019.”

No, the team wasn’t complete. I’m not complete. He’s not here. Caitlin wanted to scream that but instead she just silently said “Yes, complete.” And left the room.

She hated herself for feeling that way. She promised that after Ronnie and debacle with Jay she will never fall for another man, but she did. In fact, this was different, she didn’t fell in love with him just physically, although he looked so good and that part wasn’t hard. But once she found herself dreaming about their future together while she watched him work, Caitlin knew that her heart completely belong to Harry Wells from Earth 2. 

Iris noticed her reaction, and then she called Cisco who already went with Barry to help him or maybe to tease him about his bossy wife. “Hey Cisco, can you please come to labs again?”

“Sure, is something wrong?” he asked her woried.

“No, don’t worry, I just need your help with something.”

“Ok girl, I’m on my way.”

Iris hang up the phone and smiled to herself “This is going to be good.”

***********************************************

“And you need interdimensional extrapolator for..?”

“To go on Earth 2 and invite Harry, he’s part of the family too.”

 

10pm 

The team was in the West-Allen’s loft now, as the party was organized in the last moment they didn’t have eggnog or turkey, just pizza, beer and wine , but everyone seemed more than ok with that. 

They were all around table talking and laughing when they heard doorbell. Caitlin yelled “I got it!” and jumped before anyone could stop her.  
She felt hope and happines because she was sure that’s Harry, that he came back to her. With a huge smile she oppened the door and almost said his name but she find Wally with his hands full of giffts yelling “Surprise!”

Everything fell down. Again. She stood there for a few moments looking at boy but not really seeing him. Why she had to hope at all? Maybe because it’s New year, and she wanted to believe in miracles. Or maybe she missed him so damn much.

“Um, Caitlin, are you all right?” Wally asked, waving his hand in front of her and then she finally reacted “Yes, yes, I’m ok, come here, it’s so great to see you! Let me help you with that.” She hugged him and took some of the boxes from his hands to help him.

“Wally, son you made it!” Joe shout out when he saw him.

“I wasn’t here for Thanksgiving and Christmas, so I had to be with my familly for New year at least.” Wally smiled and greeted everyone.

 

11:30pm 

Ralph and Sherloque were a little drunk already so they brag to each other about their girlfriends, and wives (in Sherloque’s case). But even if they competed in everything, they actually became friends in a past few months. Cisco joined them, completely oblivious of what he got himself into.

Barry, Nora, Iris and Joe listened to Wally’s stories about his journey and Cecile was in the guest room with Jenna who asleep about half hour ago.  
Caitlin sat in front of big window and watched snow falling. She could hear fireworks and cheering from the outside, everybody ready for New year. Few times she glanced at a little too loud Ralph and Sherloque giving Cicso advices how to find a girlfriend and she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Mind if I join you?” Iris asked bringing her cup of hot cocoa.

“Only if you put marshmellows in that.” She smiled and moved a little so Iris can sit next to her.

“Did you doubt?” sitting down she continued “If I knew that we had two therapist for couples in team, I would never pay the other therapist for me and Barry.” Iris glanced at boys and she and Caitlin burst out laughing.

“Thank God that I didn’t become their patient. I mean, a husband who died twice, boyfriend who turned out to be evil psychopath and almost boyfriend who ran all the way to England from me. That’s really hard to explain even to sober person, not to mention to our not so sober friends.” Caitlin said and then narrowed her eyes sadly at Iris “God, it sounds even worse when I say it out loud.”

“Cait, you are one of the strongest people I know. You’ve been through a lot, and you've experienced more pain then anyone, but you survived and came back even stronger, and that’s, my friend just one of countless things that makes you unbelievable. And if anyone deserve to be happy, that’s you” Iris assured her and put a hand on her knee.

With a slightly sparkling eyes Caitlin noded “Thank you Iris.”

“You know, they say that New year’s night it’s craziest night in the year, anything can happen.”

“In a 15 minutes? No way. So, I’m most likely going to kiss this glass in 00:00.” She laughed.

“But you’d rather kiss someone tall, dark and handsome? Maybe from another universe?”

“What are you talking about?” Caitlin tried to sound normaly, but she failed.

“Come on Cait, I have eyes! I saw how you look at him for months and doing nothing. And I saw pain on your face when you watched him leaving after he got his mind back.” 

“Oh my God, was it that obvious?! Maybe he figured out and that’s why he left! ” Caitlin stated terrified and stop denying to Iris that she have feelings for Harry.

“Wow, wow, slow down girl.” Iris tried to calm her down.

“No Iris, I destroyed everything! He just wanted for us to be friends, but I scared him away!” She gesticulated with her hands widely and Iris raised her voice a little, just enough to drive her attention but not to disturb the others.

“Listen, he didn’t notice anything, I’m sure I am the only one, because girl when it comes to things like that, mens from our team are really dumb.” Iris started and Caitlin calm a little and left a chuckle. “And he looked at you in the same way. So he probably left because he thought you don’t feel the same, not because you scare him.”

“He looked at me in the same way?”

“With love. Like he love you more than anything.”

“Yeah right. If that’s true he would be here.” Caitlin left humourless laugh, but then her heart stopped for a moment.

“I’m here.” She heard behind her, but still didn’t move. 

Iris stand up with a huge smile and whisper to her “I told you, anything can happen.” And then joined Barry and the others.

 

Caitlin finally turned around but she couldn’t believe her eyes. He is here. Black coat, glasses and messy hair slightly damp from snow because he didn’t put his “camouflage” ball cap. He’s really here. But why?

Caitlin finally spoke “Harry, what, what are you doing here?”

“Wow, two minutes ago I was sure you would be much happier to see me.” He laughed a little.

“How much of that did you hear?” Caitlin asked him and then both of them noticed that eveyone in the room looking at them. “Do you need something?” she asked a little iritated.

“No, no, go on, we want to hear next part.” Cisco was the one to answer, eating popcorns like he was in the cinema.

“Snow, can we go somewhere to talk alone?” 

“Let’s go outside, it’s not that cold.” She told him and sent Cisco and the others threatening look.

“That’s right Harry, you didn’t saw us for 7 months, just go with Caitlin alone, don’t bother yourself to say “Hi guys, how are you?” at least!” They heard Cisco at their way out but none of them responded.

 

Once they were alone Caitlin asked again looking at floor “How much did you hear?”

“Just last part, but that’s enough. And just so you know, Iris was right, when she talked about the way I look at you, she was right.” He placed a hand on her cheek and raised her head so she can look at him.

“What?” was all she could say.

“I thought that, that you would never feel the same about me so I didn’t said anything. And after I lost my IQ, I deciced to go back, because when I found balance I loved you even more and I couldn’t even imagine to look at you and be just your friend.” 

“I never wanted to be just your friend Harry. Why didn’t you just said something?.” Caitlin said quietly while he stroke her cheek with his right thumb.

“You know that about those things I was always dumb, right?” she chuckled a little and that was the best sound he heard for the whole night. “Not dumb, just slow, really really slow.” She added to his statement.

“Caitlin” she knew that things are serious when he used her first name “Do you want to give this a chance? To give us a chance?” he asked with his hand still on her cheek.

She looked into his eyes, so mesmerising and blue like a ocean that she always wanted to get lost in them and now she had done exactly that, unconsciously biting her lower lip.

Harry moved his thumb from Caitlin’s cheek to release her lip when they heard countdown from apartment, last 10 seconds of 2018. Caitlin then simply said “Yes.” but that was more than enough for Harry to finally kiss her. 

They could hear cheering from the appartmant and street as well but none of them cared, it’s like everything around them stopped when his lips finally touched hers. He kissed her slowly, gently, like she is the most precious thing in the world.

“That’s great start of the 2019.” She said with a small but happy voice when they parted.

“Yes it is dr. Snow.”

“Let’s get inside.” She moved towards door but he stopped her.

 

“Wait, I got something for you.” He put a hand in his coat pocket and pulled out the small box “I actualy planed to give you this for last Christmas, but Amunet came, and later you invited that Dominic guy at West’s party and I thought you liked him… shortly it was never the right time. Now it is.” 

Her breath stopped when she opened the box. Silver bracelet with intertwined chain and a little snowflake with tiny sapphires. “Oh my God, it’s beautiful! Where did you get it?” 

“I made it.” he hook the clasp and she still admired the gift that was now on her hand “You are truly an artist.” she turned the snowflake around and saw a little letters. 

“Special” she whispered. 

“You are Snow, one of a kind.”She rose to her tiptoes and kissed him again when Iris suddenly opened the door .

 

“Well, you definitely didn’t kiss a glass in the midnight like you said. Damn girl let him breath a little!” she sank her teath in her bottom lip in attempt to hide huge grin while Caitlin looked at her with wide eyes her cheeks turning pink.

She somehow lost her words, maybe because of Iris’s words but more likely because this man really knows how to kiss. They barely touched each other but he already managed to turn her world upside down with just kiss, and Caitlin couldn’t even imagine how she would react to something more than that. She stopped her thoughts before it’s too late and opened her mouth to say something but then Harry hugged Iris with a “Thank you.” 

“It was a pleasure, and I see it worked!” she hugged him back.

“What are you guys talking about?” Caitlin asked confused.

“Iris came to my Earth and conviced me to come here tonight.” Harry explained.

“Ooh, so it was you West-Allen, not “craziest night-magic”?” Caitlin teased her.

“Well you both deserve and need love and I decided to help a little. And by what you were doing when I found you, you need something else too. I bet you two can’t wait to get to the bed?” 

“Iris!” Caitlin yelled, her face completely red, and when she glanced at Harry she saw the biggest grin he ever had.

“What? It’s a wine, not me.” She laughed and pulled them into apartment.

 

1:30 AM

 

Cisco was sitting on the couch with Ralph and Sherloque sleeping on each side of him with their heads on his shoulders. Wally and Nora was next to them and Joe and Cecile went home with Jenna.

Two couples that stand in the middle of the room slowly swaying to the light music. Barry hugged Iris tightly and his face was in the crook of her neck, and Caitlin and Harry just stared in each others eyes. He took his glasses off so Caitlin could see his blues shining even in the lightly dimmed room.

 

“Am I just drunk or this is really weird?” Cisco asked Nora and Wally.

“No it’s not, at least for me, ‘cause they are together in the future.” Nora smiled.

“Maybe I’m just surprised, I didn’t see this coming at all.”

“Really man?” Wally asked him “I expected this to happen way sooner.”

“That’s because you are West, you have that Joe’s “detective six sense”. “

 

Barry and Iris decided to sit down and give a little space to Caitlin and Harry. 

Still glued to his eyes Caitlin quietly started to sing refren of the song that played.  
“In your eyes, I can see my dream’s reflections  
In your eyes, found the answers to my questions  
In your eyes, I can see the reasons why our love’s alive  
In your eyes…”

That little gest warmed Harry’s heart. He thought that he would never find love again, actually he did, but he never consider the idea that she feel the same for him. And now they are here, together and Caitlin sing to him that he’s everything she ever wanted, and more.  
Ha wanted to tell her something, something special but he couldn’t find the right words, so he just decided to kiss her again.

“Happy New year Snow.” He whispered when she smiled against his lips.

“Happy New year Harry.”

Judging by her smile, the kiss was enough. Well, enough for that moment, because this is just first New year for them together, and they’ll have many, many more, so with that kiss Harry silently promised Caitlin that he’d never stop showing her how much he love her.

Happy New year indeed.


End file.
